Bear Nuts: Frozen Regret
by StoticM
Summary: The cold nights aren't getting any better. At least some bears are figuring out how to entertain themselves during the blackout. Updated 6/28


Another cold morning greeted the populous of the bear exhibit, unfortunately for them they shared the same problem as many of the other animals in the zoo: No power. Luckily, a couple of candles and some ingenuity they were able to endure harsh environment. Granted, it was worse then the norm.

Prozac stood in living room with his clipboard in hand.

"What's the status on the radio for the power to come back on the grid?" He asked Nerd fiddling with the radio on the couch. _With a loud flick Nerd turned the radio on, a male voice came from the radio._

"Power outages have hit small areas due to the extreme cold, officials are trying their best to find a fix this problem. But there seems to be no ETA on when this could be fixed anytime-"

 _Fzzt chrrr fzzt_

The radio then chipped out leaving a static noise, turning off completely. The purple bear turned to their leader with a dry expression as he rose his brow.

"That answer your question?"

Prozac sighed.

It had been Four days without power. They had food at least but unfortunately, it was still cold outside. They couldn't even try to entertain themselves in this cold.

He heard a large amount of shuffling from the depths of the cavern

 _Oh boy._ He thought _._

Idle hands are the devil's plaything he needed to stay vigilant before-

 _Ring Ring_

He heard a bell then-.

"Oh, COME ON!"

A male voice yelled from the hallway. He sighed and walked toward the noise.

 _Moments before_.

A bell was heard ringing from the hallway as a single bear slept. Joining him above him on a shelf with books was a mouse, it slept in a match box. The ringing grew more frequent as the smaller of the two groggily got up and yawned.

"Aaahh. Wake up you lazy bum, she's waiting on you." Mike stretched his arms.

"You think if we ignore her she'll get bored?" The black bear laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

 _Ring Ring._

That answered his question.

 _Better go see what she-_

He felt stiff as he tried to get up out his bed. Furthermore, He smelt glue.

He sighed desperately realizing what had happened in his sleep.

Four days. Four days of this: The pranks needed to stop.

Normally, he could deal with this. But not only did he have help. But he had to deal with sleep deprivation as well due to some 'work'. He growled annoyed staring up at the ceiling.

"Grr. Oh, COME ON!" He tried to pull himself from the trampoline but to no avail. He heard shuffling toward his door.

Mike looked down at him with a tired expression. "Don't worry Fighter at least someone's coming." he yawned and laid down in his bed.

The door opened as he heard something fall down and crash into the floor. Prozac entered the room and looked at him. It didn't take much to know what happened.

Fighter glanced at the source of the sound at Prozac's feet.

"A bucket of ice." Prozac said dryly he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Hold on, I'll boil some hot water. Thank goodness we still have that." He said as he left the room.

 _BRRRRRing._

He was starting to hate that bell.

* * *

A pink bear laid in her bed with a silver bell in her hand. Another bear was with her grooming her Violet fur. Her patience was growing thin with her sister's actions.

"Can you stop ringing that please?" She asked politely.

The bed dweller groaned as the ringing continued as she sported a scowl. At this point, she was beginning to regret her extortion. A knock was heard from the door. _Oh thank God_. Cara sighed as her sister stopped ringing the bell.

"Get in here!" Sara said angrily.

The door opened as another bear entered the room looking cranky, judging from his scowl.

"What happened to your suit, butt-boy?" She asked.

Fighter looked at her with no emotion in his eyes, that became his default expression due to his 'encouragement'

"It was burned." He said as he yawned and covered his mouth.

Cara frowned disappointedly. "Aaaah, I liked that suit it was cute."

"Well, Evil put itching powder in it, then something foul that smelt like garbage. So, he had the brilliant idea that we used it for warmth." He narrowed his brow

Sara rested her paw on her chin and rolled her eyes. "Figures. It's fine, go fetch me some water."

He complied walking out of the room without any retort.

"Nice to see your arm's getting better." Cara said happily. She clasped her hands together.

"It's still sore." Sara replied as she bent her arm only to retract it halfway.

The bear returned with a cup of water and gave it to her in bed. She looked at it and poured it on his head. "It's cold. I want it hot, idiot." She dropped the cup on his head.

He blinked and curled his lips revealing a sickening grin. But grabbed the cup anyways and walked out the room without a response.

Sara smiled satisfied as he walked out her sister looked at her concerned. Don't you think you're being a bit too...bitchy today?" She said bluntly.

"No. Not really." She replied annoyed.

"Could you let up a bit at least?"

"This is me letting up. Remember?"

She was right to her dismay.

Her thoughts drifted to the first night of the deal...

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Cara glared at her sister's bed, Sara was lucky it was so dark that she couldn't see her face. The door opened for the eighth time that night. Yes, she counted. The only thing that was visible from the intruder were his yellow pupils, while his eyes were red.

"Mistress." His voice was surprisingly calm.

"Make me a sandwich." She ordered.

They both sat in silence staring at each other ominous in the dark.

Cara spoke up. "Are you SERIOUS?" She stated annoyed at her sister.

"What? I'm hungry." She said.

"It's 4 in the morning." Fighter said his voice quiet but still sharing the same annoyed tone as her sister.

"Yes, it is. Y'know what could have been done as you were talking?" Sara said looking over at him with a smug smile. He sighed and walked out the room.

"You're a monster." Cara said flatly.

"Stop being a drama queen." Sara waved her hand dismissively.

"Go and check on him." She asked.

Cara sighed and complied walking out of the room. She looked around aimlessly in the hall, this was stupid he'd be back-

"Hey!"

He recognized his voice, it came from Evil's room. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear him mumbling, carefully she opened the door quietly and peered inside to see the bear with the plate in hand.

"Hey!" Fighter said quietly.

Mike woke up in a daze as he looked down at his friend holding a plate with a sandwich. "Dude, you woke me up for food?" he sounded tired.

"No. I need you to do me a solid. Molest this sandwich real quick." He held up the plate at the mouse resting in his bed. He stared down at the plate dubiously.

She stifled her laughter.

"I'm-I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Molest. The sandwich. Corrupt it, spit in it, do something to IT." He hands were shaking as he held the plate.

"Dude no. Besides, she'd know immediately if the thing tastes weird."

Mike rolled back into his bed. "And get some sleep man. You're going screwy."

Cara quietly shut the door and tiptoed back to their room. Her sister gave an annoyed look but the door immediately rattled after she returned as Fighter came into the room with a sandwich on a plate. He handed it to her, he turned around and reached for the door-

"Thank you slave, oh and ah, fluff my pillow."

The bear's neck cracked creepily as he dragged his heels across the ground to her bed. He reached over to her, pulled her head up and did the task. He walked over to Cara, his eyes still red. She could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Please." He whispered to her.

"I'll get her stop don't worry." She patted his shoulder.

"No, this is fine. I dropped that thing in dirt." He said calmly.

She titled her head confused. "Then what-"

He grabbed a pillow and handed it to her.

"Kill me softly, now." He said with a smile.

That was a rough night.

 _..._

In the kitchen, Prozac searched the cupboards for sustenance. He only found a can of tuna. A shame considering they had no power or a can opener. "Gay is our food supply good?" Prozac asked him in the kitchen.

Gay nodded in response.

"We have a lot of fruits left back and bread in the pantry. A shame we can't use the oven." He placed his hands on his hips.

Nerd's stomach growled in response. "Any cookies before lunch?"

Gay smiled and looked in the cookie jar. He pulled out two and gave them to him. He munched down on the cookies. Gay recoiled back at the crumbs flying toward him.

Fighter walked into the room with a cup in his hand and walked past them and turned the tap. He felt the water, it was cold to the touch.

"The hot water is gone. The stove just ran out of juice, too." Prozac said.

"I need a hot shower _badly_." Gay scowled.

Fighter sighed and filled the cup with water. He was about to walk back when Prozac stopped him. "Could you help mop up? Tank spilled beer in the hall way near the bathroom." Fighter yawned and rose his thumb up, _at least this was voluntary._ He thought.

As he walked toward the supply closet just before the bathroom he meet his _second_ tormentor. Well, Second and Third tormentors: Lech and Evil. They were walking by him. Lech with his hands behind his back and a stupid grin on his face.

Evil spoke first with a mocking tone.

"How'd you enjoy your sleep? Bet you couldn't even get out of bed." Evil grin grew larger.

Lech laughed wholeheartedly.

Fighter stood there unaffected. "Why. Why, are you doing this? _"_

Lech looked surprised. "Dude, initiation your still a scrub here. _"_

 _Fighter stared at Evil with narrowed eyes_ _._

"What about the pranks during my first week?" He asked.

Evil shrugged. "Doesn't count."

Fighter took a deep breath and looked at the two sternly. "Ok. That's fine. But I want to warn you because I _care_ about you two..." His eye twitched, briefly.

"Pffftt! You sap, haha!" Lech snickered as he leaned on Evil's shoulder, he let him fall on his back earning a scowl from Lech as he picked himself up.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while, not mention other distractions. But if you both prank me again. I will bring you both into a new dimension of PAIN. The likes of which no man will ever know...Do You Understand?" Fighter smiled sincerely with a blank stare.

"Please, your threats are idle." Evil scoffed.

Fighter grin grew wider. "We'll see."

The two squinted and nodded as he walked past them. He whistled as he got out of sight and turned the corner.

Lech scratched his head as he left. "Did we have any more pranks set up?"

"No?" Evil said.

 _Clank! Splash!_

"The bucket of water?" Lech said.

"Yup." Evil smirked

"You realize we're screwed right?"

"Please, what's he gonna do? _"_

They both heard a tapping noise behind them. They both turned to see Fighter holding a mop with a flat expression. They both giggled as they saw he was wet: then they immediately stopped laughing as he...

 _Crack!_

Broke the mop head off with his foot leaving a sharp end. He then pointed to the end of the mop, "This." Then to them. "Your ass."

They both shared a frightened glance before running for their lives.

 _In the living room_.

Prozac stared at the paper on the living room table. "Now whats a five letter word for an illicit activity?"

Nerd rose his brow inquisitively. "Oh, that easy..."

"Vieni qui, voi piccoli pezzi di merda!" (Come here, you little shits!)

They both watched Evil and Lech bolting out of the hallway as Fighter ran after then with a broken end of a mop. Nerd rose up preemptively, but Prozac placed his paw on his shoulder and shook his head.

They were going to learn their lesson, one way or another.

* * *

The wind hallowed loudly as the night went on. The cold air reaching the living room in the cave, they all were sound asleep sans one pink bear still awake. She couldn't get to sleep. And even after getting dinner she still felt hungry. She looked over to her sister's bed she was sound asleep, she couldn't help but smile at her however,

G _urgle!_

She still felt annoyed that her stomach was keeping her up. "Ugh! Fine, I'll find some myself." No one would be awake now anyways, and she didn't want to pull her sister out of her slumber. She got up and walked out of their bedroom.

The hallway was dark, she could at least see her hands and feet while walking-

"Sh… Hv...Died. B...D" She heard something odd, she swear she saw a shadow passing into the living room. She held her self for warmth.

"Gaaah!" She heard a frantic cry from a door beside her.

She knocked on the door and spoke. "Hello? what's going on?" She asked.

The cries only grew louder, "AHHH!" She covered her ears, it was shocking to her that none of the inhabitants heard the bear's cries but she at least recognized the distraught wails.

"Crack?"

"Gack! This place is haunted!" He shrieked.

She frowned in response. "Something keeps prowling the halls! I K-keep hearing a voice moaning something outside! D- D and then clattering...Oh god, we're all gonna-"

"Yea don't worry I'll see what's up." She heard him breathing heavily behind the door.

She entered the living room the bitter cold still filling the room. She looked around and noticed a black bear, his fur grayish than the usual black colour tone she was used to seeing. It was Death.

"Hey short- stocky and broody. What are you doing scaring the crap out of Crack?" He looked at her oddly.

"I believe you're mistaken."

She rolled eyes. "Ok. Then who else is-" He pointed outside to the cave exit.

"I saw someone wondering into the cold." She looked at him dubiously.

"What stopped you from grabbing them out of the cold?" She asked annoyed. He sighed not annoyed at her quandary but sad at his own deficiency.

"I wouldn't harm to come to them if I were to grasp them." He narrowed his brow and turned around to walk into the hallway. She cursed for a moment, upset at her ignorance. But got over it as walked toward the exit.

The tree's were covered in white snow as were most of the things around the area: Stones, bushes, flowers all buried beneath the frigid wrath of mother nature. As she peered forward to the large tree near the exhibit walls she saw something unusual. A lone bear his back toward her, hunched forward with their arms dangled to their knees. She saw a notch in the bear's ear and realized who it was she was looking at.

"Hey, Fighter get your ass inside! you'll catch ammonia out here." The winds continued to howl as he stood there not moving.

 _Fine see if I care._

"S-should h-" She heard his voice barely muffled out by the cold breeze.

Are you serious right now? Are you ignoring-" She stopped mid sentence as she noticed splinter's on his paws. _Was he punching those trees in the cold?_ She thought. Again, she called out to him.

"Oi, your butts gonna be frozen if you stay out here!"

She placed her arm around him and had him rest on her shoulder as she walked him back inside. "Don't say I didn't do anything for you." She expecting a snarky reply but, all she heard was a faint "Should have...been me."

She felt odd as she heard that...What did he mean by that? She pulled inside the cave and placed him on a wall. Then slapped him across the face.

"Gack! What the-" He said as he looked to see her over him an annoyed expression on her face.

…

There was a moment of silence he started to piece together what happened.

"S-sorry about that." She nodded as she narrowed her brow.

"Don't worry about it, Just make me a sandwich and go to bed, you weirdo." He yawned as he made her a sandwich from the kitchen and placed it on a plate. The sound of scurrying came from the hallway as she looked to see a mouse appear from the entrance.

"Kid where are you?" He looked to see them both in the kitchen.

"Huh, ain't that cute." She gave a smug grin.

Fighter shook his head and gave her the sandwich."I'm gonna get some sleep." he waved goodbye. "Thanks." he said briefly as he looked back to her.

Mike waited till he heard the door shut then looked dubiously at her. Sara elaborated so he knew what happened which caused him to look at her sternly. "Lady, are you sure he sleepwalked out there?"

"Either that or Evil through him out." She bit into the sandwich. Mike looked concerned, "Did he say anything?" he asked.

She swallowed and spoke. "Nothing notable really, 'should have been me' or something." She looked down to see the mouse's ears drop, he was disappointed in hearing that. "Look toots-"

"Call me that again and stomp on you." She said flatly.

"Sorry. Look don't tell anyone about this ok? He hasn't done this for a while." She squinted at him oddly.

"The last time he did this. He spent the night in a hospital freezer then walked back like it was nothing in the morning..."

"Please, what and could have caused such an asinine reaction like that?" she said in a mocking tone.

"His dad died." He said bitterly turning his back to her as he walked away.

There was silence again... _Damn it._ She thought.

"Just don't tell anybody about this. He doesn't need this on his head." He narrowed his brow and walked into the hallway.

She glared at the sandwich angrily. "Fuck." she said under her breath.

….

As the night grew colder a single polar bear continued to strike a makeshift punching bag, a small stuffed bear. Hulk was not going to fail… "Hulk! The TV on come back inside!" Steven shouted.

Hulk shook his head and growled.


End file.
